Melrose Place Season 2 Episode 2
by JJCalbrahm
Summary: After getting fired from WPK Ella must find a way back in to the company.


**MELROSE PLACE EPISODE 2**

**CAST:**

ELLA SIMS…KATIE CASSIDY

LAUREN YUNG…STEPHANIE JACOBSEN

RILEY RICHMOND…JESSUCA LUCAS

DAVID BRECK…SHAUN SIPOS

MORGAN MCKELLEN…MELLISA ORDWAY

DREW PRAGIN…NICK ZANO

**also starring:**

AMANDA WOODWARD...HEATHER LOCKLEAR

DR. MICHAEL MANCINI…...THOMAS CALABRO

JANE ANDREWS...JOSIE BISSETT

IAN SHIELDS...HUNTER PARRISH

**GUEST STARRING:**

JOE HAMN...JOHN HAYDEN

JOANNA SMITH...PATRICIA TALLMAN

**INT. MELROSE PLACE**

The day is nice and beautiful. The birds chirp happily and the tree's sway in a slow motion by the slight breeze. It's a Thursday. In Melrose Place the pool shimmers as the sunlight hits it. A man is cleaning the pool and removing any leaves that might have fallen. Outside the gates of Melrose there are people walking and jogging.

As the morning continues Morgan comes out of her apartment in a white button up blouse and a shot skirt. She has a bag in her hand and her phone in the other. Morgan's hair falls freely on her shoulders. As she is walking down the steps Riley walks out of her apartment in her pink and black jogging outfit.

**Riley**

_(To Morgan)_

Hi Morgan!

**Morgan**

You know my name?

**RILEY**

Yeah...Why wouldn't I? You've been living with David for about 3 month's right?

**Morgan**

Right!

**Riley**

You've been living here that long and have never gotten a _welcome_ barbecue. I'll talk to Jane and see if she's OK with it.

**MORGAN**

Oh no! Don't do that. I mean thanks... but I don't want a party.

**Riley**

Oh. Well it's your loss. David makes amazing ribs.

Morgan smiles. And starts to leave

**MORGAN**

Thanks! But no thanks.

She leaves in a hurry and Riley is standing by the stairs holding on the railing. Drew comes up from behind her and hugs her.

**Riley**

_(To Drew)_

I thought you were goanna sleep in.

**Drew**

I was but then I decided I would go for a jog with my girlfriend.

They kiss.

**Drew**

Was that Morgan?

**Riley**

Yeah.

**Drew**

Wow! She looked...

**Riley**

Less skanky! C'mon. Race you to the fountain. I am so going to beat you!

**Drew**

Whatever! I may be sick, but I can still kick your ass.

They both begin to run!

**Riley**

_(In front of Drew)_

In your dreams...

As the scene fades a more modernized version of the original Melrose place theme song appears with the Logo of season one appearing at the end.

**INT. WHILSHIRE MEMORIAL- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

It's a busy Day at Whilshire Memorial hospital. There are doctors running all over the place. People waiting in the ER, Patients that need to be looked at. Lauren is attending a patient who received lacerations on his arm.

**Lauren**

_(Cleaning the wound)_

Mr. Collins... how exactly did...

**Patient**

Please call me George.

George Collins is a handsome man. In his late 20's. He is tall and in very good physical condition. He was

**Lauren**

OK... George...How did you get these lacerations on your arm?

**George**

I was repairing a pipe on my roof. I slipped on one of the shingles and as I slid down the roof my arm got caught on a loose nail.

**Lauren**

These wounds are too deep for nails.

**GEORGE**

You didn't see the size of these nails.

Lauren and George smile at each other.

**LAUREN**

I'm going to have the nurse put in some sutures, and I'll check up on you later.

Lauren gets up and as she is about to leave George grabs her by the arm.

**GEORGE**

I look forward to it.

Lauren smiles and walks out. She arrives at the nurses' station and leaves a chart on the counter. She picks up another one when Dr. Michael Mancini comes up to her.

**Michael**

Dr. Yung! How are we today?

**Lauren**

What do you want Michael?

**MICHAEL**

Why so much hostility?

Lauren is starting to get irritated.

**LAUREN**

I don't work for you anymore. So leave me the hell alone.

Lauren walks down the hall and Michael walks after her.

**Michael**

I know. But I wanted to say something to you ever since our last little... whatever it was.

**Lauren**

WHAT!

**MICHAEL**

OK OK! Look I just wanted to tell you that what you did at your little friend's party that night took a lot of guts. And I have to say I respect you for it.

**LAUREN**

Thanks but coming from you that means so little.

**Michael**

I know I was out of line but my son isn't even my son.

**Lauren**

Why don't you cry a river to someone else? If you'll excuse me I have rounds.

Lauren walks away and Michael stares at her with curiosity, and interest.

**Int. Melrose place**

Ella is about to leave to work when she meets Riley outside. Ella's long blond curls sway as she walks towards Riley who is standing by the mailboxes.

**Ella**

Riley!

**RILEY**

Ella.

**ELLA**

So I talked so a few people down at WPK and some are willing to take your account.

**RILEY**

What? Are you serious?

**ELLA**

Yes I am. Nothing is official but you're going to meet with Connor McDermott. He's gotten clients like Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, even Julia Roberts.

**Riley**

Oh my god! Thank you so much!

**Ella**

Don't thank me just yet. Connor will be the one to decide if you are a good fit as a client to WPK.

**Riley**

OH! Well that's fine. Look I can promise you that if you do pick us up as a client we will do our best...

**Ella**

Save it for Connor.

Ella walks away and gets into a cab. Riley walks back to her apartment excitedly.

**INT. WPK- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

Ella arrives at WPK. The employees are hard at work. Ella is approaches by Ian shields, a fellow publicist. Ella sits on her chair and pulls up accounts on clients on her computer.

**Ella**

Ian? What can I do for you?

**IAN**

There has been a rumor that you are about to become president of WPK.

**Ella**

Yep! That's the rumor.

**IAN**

I know how you got the investors to make you president.

**ELLA**

_(Looking away from her computer)_

Really? And how might that be?

**IAN**

The flash drive with the incriminating files.

Ella looks at him with surprise. She quickly goes to close the door.

**ELLA**

How do you know about that?

**IAN**

The night you were here I saw you and Jonah downloading all of those files. I didn't think much of it but curiosity got the best of me.

Ella looks intrigued

**IAN**

So... I went to the computer after you'd gone, looked at the history and saw all of the files. Luckily I took video of the two of you coming in here like two cat burglars.

**Ella**

How do I know you are telling the truth?

**Ian**

I sent the video to your email account. Take a look if you want.

Ella rushes to her computer and opens her email to find the video of her and Jonah acting suspicious over a computer.

**Ella**

Fine! What do you want?

**Ian**

To be second in command to you.

**Ella**

Second?

**IAN**

I just wanna learn from the best and over the years you ARE the best. Especially after the way you took down Amanda Woodward.

**Ella**

Thank you but I don't exactly have that type of power just yet. But when I do...we'll talk.

**IAN**

Just remember Ella I have been watching your every single move since Amanda and I've learned a few things.

Ian winks at Ella when her office phone rings. She goes to pick it up.

**Ella**

WPK AGENCY. Ella speaking. OK...Tell them I'll be there in ten.

She hangs up the phone and leaves the room. She walks into another office and finds Joe and Joanna waiting for her.

**Joe**

Ms. Simms, have a seat please.

**Ella**

Thanks but I'd rather stand.

**Joe**

That's fine because we called you in for one thing and one thing only.

**ELLA**

I think I know what that is.

**Joe**

As of this moment you are fired.

Ella looks stunned.

**Joanna**

We talked to a Henry Mills who gave us quite a lot of information on you Ella. He told us things your mother wouldn't approve of.

**Ella**

Son of a bitch! You fire me and I'll release everything I've got on you and this company.

**Joe**

We are no longer threatened by you. Mills also gave us the flash drive.

**Ella**

I...

**JOANNA**

And the three copies you made of it.

**Joe**

_(To his speaker)_

Get security in here please.

**Ella**

No need for that. I'm leaving but let me make myself clear. This isn't over. Not by a long shot.

Ella leaves the room and Joe and Joanna sit in relief. Ella gets into her office and gathers her things. She takes a few files from the filing cabinet, and puts them in her purse. As she walks out of the building Ian approaches her.

**IAN**

_(To Ella)_

And where are you going?

**ELLA**

None of your damn business!

**IAN**

Well then I guess you're not interested on the files I copied into a disk that same night you did!

**Ella**

What? You have a copy?

**IAN**

Yep! And I know just the person to give it to. We can talk about this over lunch.

Ian stares at Ella and gives her a smirk. They walk away with Ella in Ian's arm.

**INT. MELROSE PLACE- DAY (CONTINUOUS)**

Drew climbs the stairs and knocks on the pent house which Jane is currently living in. Jane opens the door a pair of white jeans, and a Grey blouse. She is barefoot. Her hair is longer than the last time we saw her.

**Jane**

Drew hi! What can I do for you?

**Drew**

I need a favor Ms. Andrews.

**Jane**

Please call me Jane.

**Drew**

OK! Jane. I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem.

**Jane**

This problem... wouldn't have to do anything with what happened with Dr. Mancini would it?

**Drew**

As a matter of fact it does.

Jane moves to the side and lets Drew in. She closes only the mesh door. Jane and Drew walk into the kitchen where there is a bar and an empty bottle of wine. Jane walks to a cabinet and grabs a bottle of red wine.

**JANE**

**Wine?**

**Drew**

No thanks.

**Jane**

Your loss.

**Drew**

WOW! This apartment is amazing.

**Jane**

Yes it is. My sister sure had great taste. Did you know her?

**Drew**

I moved in long after she was murdered. So no!

**Jane**

Well you would have liked her. Now back to Michael. What is it...exactly... that you want to know?

**Drew**

Everything! I want to know every single thing that I can use against him.

Jane walks over to the other side of the bar and sits on a bar stool. She serves herself a full glass of wine, and sips.

**JANE**

First thing is fist! You have to know that Michael is someone you don't want to mess with. He will destroy you the first chance he gets.

**Drew**

He already did. But I'm standing up and dusting myself up. Michael thinks that everyone is afraid of him. But all of that is about to change.

**JANE**

And how exactly do you plan to destroy Michael? Because if memory serves me right Michael has gotten away with worse things than bringing a resident down with drugs.

**DREW**

I don't know. But I'm sure with your help I'll know soon enough.

Jane slides over a glass of wine to Drew. He looks at it and begins to drink. They both smirk

**INT. MELROSE PLACE0 night (continuous)**

Morgan is in the kitchen putting the fishing touches on the dinner she made for David. David walks in removing his coat almost immediately. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer.

**MORGAN**

I made lasagna.

**Drew**

Thanks but I'm not hungry.

**MORGAN**

David!

He turns around and stares at her.

**MORGAN**

Please. I am trying.

**David**

Morgan I don't love you!

**MORGAN**

But I love you. It may not have started out that way but it happened.

**David**

What do you want Morgan. Do you want me to just sit here and pretend that I love your cooking... that I love you? Huh?

**Morgan**

I know these are not the best circumstances. But you have no choice.

**DAVID**

_(Gets up angrily)_

You know what? Fine!

David grabs Morgan by the shoulder and pulls her closer and closer and kisses her passionately. They both begin to grope each other. Things begin to heat up. David rips off Morgan's Blouse and Morgan takes off David's shirt. David then throws everything off the kitchen table. They start to remove the rest of their clothes.

**EXT. Coles- Night**

Ella is sitting at table and is on her blackberry. Ian walks up behind her and takes a sit in front of her.

**ELLA**

Do you have it?

**IAN**

Right here.

He slides the flash drive to her.

**Ella**

I am going to enjoy seeing the look on their faces.

**IAN**

What exactly are you going to do with this?

**Ella**

You'll see. And when it happens I promise it will be worth the wait.

Ella looks to the side and spots Lauren walking in. She is her scrubs. Lauren heads to the bar and asks to get a martini. Ella sits by her.

**Ella**

_(To Lauren)_

Please tell me there is a Dolce & Gabbana Ruched Jersey Dress under those scrubs?

Lauren turns to her looking very tired.

**LAUREN**

_(To Ella)_

Not everyone can afford your style Ell. Besides... I just spent the last 12 hours in an operating room. The last thing I want is to rummage through my closet trying to find something remotely close to a dress like that.

**Ella**

Wow you really did have a rough day huh.

**LAUREN**

Yeah and the worst part is the surgery was with Michael. Do you know what it's like to be working alongside that son of a bitch?

**Ella**

Well I was his assistant before I began working for WPK, so I have some idea.

**LAUREN**

Wait... you worked for Dr. Michael Mancini?

**ELLA**

Oh yeah. That's actually how I met Sydney and David.

**LAUREN**

Huh!

**ELLA**

Sooo? Are we doing anything this weekend? I talked to Riley and...

Lauren interrupts Ella

**LAUREN**

You're talking to Riley?

**ELLA**

Don't look too shocked. I guess the only thing that really stood in the way of seeing Riley as a friend was Jonah. And now that he's gone I think Riley and I might be able to be friends after all.

**LAUREN**

_(Hugging Ella)_

I'm so proud of you Ell. Now I don't have to choose between spending time with you OR Riley.

**EllA**

Hold on. We just started talking like normal people this morning so don't go making us BFF'S just yet.

**LAUREN**

OK then. Well I don't know. Why don't we just have spent the day at the pool? It's supposed to be sunny the next few days. After that it's all rain.

**ELLA**

Yeah I guess we could do that.

Ella looks at her watch.

**ELLA**

(_Standing up)_

Well it's getting late. I have to put the final touches to my little project.

**LAUREN**

Yeah OK.

As Ella leaves David approaches Lauren from behind the bar. He grabs her Martini.

**DAVID**

_(To Lauren)_

Hey.

**LAUREN**

What do you want David?

**David**

Just to talk.

**LAUREN**

There is nothing to talk about. We've said what we needed to say. OK?

**David**

Lauren I know I made a huge mistake letting you go.

**LAUREN**

Yeah well it doesn't matter does it? You're with Morgan now. And I don't wanna play games.

Just as Lauren gets up to leave David calls out for her.

**DAVID**

LAUREN! Can we at least be friends? That's all I want from you. I want things to go back to the way they use to.

**LAUREN**

I'd like that. But right now I need time, and I need space. Can you give me that? It's all I'm asking.

**DAVID**

Of course I can. Anything to get you back in my life.

Lauren smiles at David and leaves Coles. David just watches as she disappears through the doors.

**INT. IAN'S APARTMENT; 717 WEST OLYMPIC BLVD. - NIGHT (CONTINUOUS)**

Ella arrives at Ian's luxury apartment. She knocks and Ian opens the door. He wears only his dress pants and is shirtless. Ian welcomes Ella to his apartment.

**IAN**

Ella? What a nice surprise.

**ELLA**

I can't believe you live you here.

**IAN**

Yeah well it's one of the perks of being a trust fund baby.

**ELLA**

If you're so loaded why are working for a rink dink agency?

**IAN**

My father thought I needed his money to survive. I proved him wrong and still got his cash after he croaked.

**ELLA**

Sounds like your family was more screwed up than mine.

**IAN**

You have no idea.

**ELLA**

I think I do. But I'm not here for a therapy session. I'm here because I know Hamn lives in this building, and I know a little something about his Wednesday afternoons.

**IAN**

Really?

**ELLA**

I need to get into his apartment.

**IAN**

And how do you plan to do that?

**ELLA**

_(Going into the kitchen)_

Simple. You my friend are going to call him into the lobby, invite him over for a drink, and I will sneak into his apartment, install this micro camera my ex left behind, I'll get out before his mistress shows up, and Walla!

**IAN**

Mistress?

**ELLA**

I'm surprised you didn't know the old bastard had one. And you live a floor below him.

**IAN**

Before now I never played P.I.

**ELLA**

Yeah well this is our ticket back in.

Ian sits down on the couch and hands Ella, who is also in the couch now, a cold beer.

**IAN**

Why don't we just show the disk to the public? EXPOSE them.

**ELLA**

Oh silly Ian. You clearly have a long way to go. If we show the tape to the media now the company might crumble. People don't like companies with bad reputations.

**IAN**

So what exactly is this?

**ELLA**

This is to give them a little taste of things to come if they don't give me what I want. A little insurance if you will.

**IAN**

And you have something on each and every one of them. Right?

**ELLA**

You better believe it. By this time tomorrow Ella Simms will once again take the reins. And this time for good.

EXT. MELROSE PLACE- MORNING

Ella and Ian wait for Joe Hamn in the lobby. He walks past them without noticing them

**ELLA**

_(To Ian)_

Here take this.

**IAN**

What is it?

**ELLA**

It's an ear piece. I'll be able to hear everything you and Hamn say. That way I'll know when it's time to leave.

**IAN**

Where the hell do you get all of these things?

**ELLA**

Don't worry about it.

Ella walks away and rushes into the elevator. Ian goes and approaches Jon.

**IAN**

Mr. Hamn!

**JOE**

Ian? How did you get in here? These apartments only allow tenants.

**IAN**

I actually live in the third floor.

**JOE**

No kidding!

**IAN**

Can I offer you a drink?

**JOE**

You aren't trying to suck up to the boss are you?

Joe and Ian laugh.

**IAN**

No no! Just trying to have a nice conversation with my boss.

**JOE**

OK sure.

Ian and Joe grab a drink and laugh away.

Ella arriving on the fourth floor goes to Joe's apartment. She tries to open the door but is unable to do it. She sees a man who seems to works as a building maintenance man.

**ELLA**

_(To the man)_

Excuse me sir. I have to get into that apartment. My uh... boyfriend... gave me a key but I lost it. I...

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

Mr. Hamn? Your one of his "girlfriends"?

**ELLA**

Yeah. Is there any chance you can help me.

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

It's against company policy.

**ELLA**

Please I really really want to surprise him. He bought me a Maserati, and I want to thank him in a very special way.

**MAINTENANCE MAN**

Fine! But he better not find out. I can lose my job over this.

**ELLA**

Oh don't worry he won't suspect a thing.

She walks in after the man opens the door and quickly gets into the bedroom. She finds the perfect position for the camera and sets it up. As she is about to walk out she sees an open drawer inside of the closet. As she nears it she hears that Joe is about to leave on her headset. She presses a button to talk to Ian.

**ELLA**

_(Speaking through the headset)_

Ian stall him!

**IAN V.O**

I can't he's gone.

**ELLA**

SHIT!

Ella rushes to the hidden drawer and finds a cabinet file. When she opens it she finds recipes for high class hookers. One had Wendy Mattison's name on it. She immediately takes photos and takes a few of the receipts.

**ELLA**

You are a busy boy Joe.

Ian startles her on the headset.

**IAN V.O**

Ella he's already in the elevator.

**ELLA**

I'm coming.

As she exits the apartment hears the elevator door opening. She looks scared a little. She see's young woman coming out of her apartment across the way. She quickly throws herself at her and they begin to make out. Joe passes by them with a smirk and laughs, showing he is enjoying what he sees, and unable to notice Ella.

**WOMAN**

Wow! Woman usually ask me out first.

**ELLA**

Not all women are a bore. Some of us like the spontaneity.

Ella leaves her apartment in a hurry. Back in the lobby she meets up with Ian.

**IAN**

Did you get through?

**ELLA**

Yeah I did.

**IAN**

What now?

**ELLA**

We wait.

Ella and Ian see an attractive young woman arrive. Ella glances at her.

**ELLA**

_(Glancing at the woman)_

And now the fun really begins.

INT. MELROSE PLACE- AFTERNOON (CONTINUOUS)

Morgan walks in after going out for a jog. Drew comes out of his apartment and greets Morgan. He is shirtless and in swimming trunks.

**DREW**

Hey Morgan.

**MORGAN**

Drew right?

**DREW**

Yeah.

**MORGAN**

Everyone really knows everyone around here don't they?

**DREW**

Pretty much. I've only been here a bit longer than you have but it seems everyone is pretty involved here.

**MORGAN**

Cool! You about to go for a swim?

**DREW**

Yeah... you wanna join?

**MORGAN**

Sure! I'll get my bathing suit on.

Morgan leaves up to her apartment and Amanda walks in to the building. She spots Drew tanning on the chairs. She looks at him with interest.

**AMANDA**

Excuse me?

**DREW**

_(Looking up)_

Yes?

**AMANDA**

I'm looking for Jane. Do you know if she's around?

**DREW**

I think she just got in a couple of hours ago.

**AMANDA**

Thank you!

Morgan walks down the stairs and stares at Amanda walk up the second set of stair up to Jane's apartment.

Amanda knocks on the door and Jane answers. She looks at Amanda with slight annoyance.

**JANE**

AMANDA! What are you doing here?

**AMANDA**

No hello? How are you doing?

**JANE**

What do you want?

**AMANDA**

I need help with something. Fashion wise.

**JANE**

The big bad wolf asking me for help. A decade ago you wouldn't have asked me for a cup of sugar.

**AMANDA**

Well I am now.

Jane lets Amanda in.

INT. JANE'S APARTMENT- (CONTINUOUS)

After coming in Jane offers Amanda a glass of Pinot Noir. Amanda sits at a chair in the living room. Jane goes to the kitchen and leans against a pillar.

**JANE**

You didn't come here for fashion advise Amanda did you?

**AMANDA**

You were always the virtuous one Jane. Always could tell when someone was lying.

Amanda takes out a picture of a man. Tall handsome.

**AMANDA**

(Handing JANE the photograph)

Do you recognize him?

**JANE**

(Looking at the photograph)

No. Who is he?

**AMANDA**

He's stalking me. I think he might be Richard Hart.

Jane looks stunned.

**JANE**

That's impossible. Richard died of gunshot remember?

**AMANDA**

I thought so to.

**JANE**

Even if he was alive what would he want with you?

**AMANDA**

After his business failed he came to me for a shot at redemption. I turned him down which caused him to go completely insane, and well you know what happened after that.

**JANE**

But police confirmed that he was dead.

**AMANDA**

Yeah but look whose name is on the bottom of coroner's report.

Amanda hands her Jane the paper.

**JANE**

Peter? So what? Did Peter just, fake his death?

**AMANDA**

I don't know. Peter said...

**JANE**

Peter is here?

**AMANDA**

That is none of your concern.

Amanda stands up and grabs her purse ready to leave.

**AMANDA**

Look Jane. I came here to tell you to watch your back. I know I am.

JANE

Amanda! Are you sure this is Richard.

AMANDA

Positive. I saw security footage of the hotel I'm staying at, and there was Richard. Lurking around.

**JANE**

Thank you.

Amanda leaves leaving Jane restless and scared. Down stairs Drew and Morgan are playing water volley ball. Riley walks in and sees them.

**RILEY**

_(Walking past the pool)_

What's going on here?

**DREW**

Riley! We just came out for a swim. Wanna come in?

**RILEY**

No. I have to grade papers.

**DREW**

Are you sure?

**RILEY**

Yeah. I'll see you inside.

**MORGAN**

Riley you should really come in. The water is great. David should be home soon and we can play blind chicken.

**RILEY**

No really. Thanks.

Riley walks into her apartment and closes the door. Drew and Morgan continue playing around. As Riley takes some ingredients out of the fridge Lauren walks into her apartment

**ELLA**

_(To Riley)_

Those two sure seem to have hit it off.

**RILEY**

Ella? What are you doing here?

**ELLA**

I'm sorry Connor canceled on you.

**RILEY**

Yeah. I thought you were really helping me out.

**ELLA**

Relax. I was fired so I am no longer in control of employees.

**RILEY**

You were fired?

**ELLA**

Don't worry. This time tomorrow everything will be back on schedule.

Ella grabs the remote on Riley's side table and changes the channel to the local news. A woman anchor comes on.

**ANCHOR WOMAN**

And in today's late news WPK Majority shareholder Joe Hamn was caught with his pants down. Footage sent by an anonymous source depicts Hamn at his apartment having intercourse with a prostitute. It is unclear when the footage was taken but reports indicate that Hamn's wife is seeking a divorce lawyer. When swarmed by the media Hamn stated that he wasn't the man on the video. A spokesperson for the advertising Mogul said that Hamn's final days at WPK were limited because he quote "wanted to take some time off with his family". This Monica James for the 3'o clock news.

**ANCHOR MAN**

Hamn was also the subject of an investigation when he was under suspicion of embezzling money from another advertising firm in New York a few years back.

_The screen fades to black._


End file.
